Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Technology
The use of secondary batteries as power sources has markedly increased in tandem with technological advances for mobile devices such as cellular phones or laptop computers and the increase in the size of the market. Recently, much research has been directed to developing secondary batteries for use in electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles as substitutes for internal combustion engine that rely on fossil fuels.
The demand for high-density secondary batteries having high capacity relative to size is increasing along with the requirement for size reduction on many types of electronic devices.